Missing
by kykio88
Summary: Songfic de la canción de Evanescence. Donde Aome y Kikyo tienen más en común de lo que creen


**Missing**

Asì que eso fue lo que pasò, gracias mi serpientes, lo supuse, esa mujer siempre está con Inuyasha era lo más normal que él.. pues.. pasa mucho tiempo con ella y siempre la protege -al decir estas últimas palabras hizo su aparición una rebelde lágrima- Supongo que así deben ser las cosas, después de todouna vez que una relación se marchita es imposible que vuelva a florecer y lo nuestro terminó hace mucho tiempo... yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo, Naraku me mató hace 50 años... será mejor seguir nuestro camino -indicó la trémula sacerdotiza a las serpientes caza almas queriendo evitar que nuevas lágrimas rodaran por su rostro.

_Please ,please forguive me,_

_But I wont be home again._

_Maybe someday youll look out,_

_And, barely conscious, youll say to no one:_

_Isnt something missing?_

Los días pasaron y la habitual calma que caracterizaba a Kikyo parecía haberse ido, su corazón estaba intranquilo, lo cual provocaba que las almas en su interior intentaran escapar constantemente. Se encontraba de paso en una aldea ayudando a los campesinos que regresaban heridos de la guerra, pero sus métodos no daban los resultados de siempre, los hombres morían y ella no podía hacer nada.

Una tarde caminaba por el bosque en busca de plantas medicinales su mirada estaba ausente, al igual que el resto de sus sentidos, su universo se derrumbaba ante una pregunta... ¿Ya no me extrañas Inuyasha?

_You wont cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isnt somethig missing?_

_Isnt someone missing me?_

Su existencia continuaba, pero ya no tenía sentido. cuando volvió a la vida, hace algo de tiempo ya, se dio cuenta de que ahora era libre para odiar y amar, pero en estos momentos esa libertad no ayudaba mucho, hacía su amor tan intenso hasta no dejarla vivir y ponía su odio en contra de la única persona responsable... ella misma. Quizás Naraku le había tendido la trampa pero...

Yo fui lo bastante tonta para caer en ella.- se repetía sincesar.

El día había llegado, el monte de las Ánimas sería el escenario de la última batalla, ella se encontró frente a frente con e demonio y aparentando odio hacia él lo atacó, queriendo con ello desahogar su furia y su dolor, pero las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba, esta vez la bestia fue más hábil y logró herirla nuevamente, como hace 50 años. Con las almas abandonando su cuerpo cayó dentro de un barranco infinito, pensaba sólo en él, en cómo le gustaría verlo otra vez antes de partir definitivamente, pero, poco a poco junto con su cuerpo, sus pensamientos desaparecían en la oncuridad.

_Even though Id be sacrified,_

_You wont try for me, not now._

_Though Id die to know you love me,_

_Im all alone._

_Isnt someone missing me?_

Tiempo después despertó y al abrir los ojos vio a alguien, a quien menos esperaba ver, era ella, la mujer que había tomado el corazón de Inuyasha. su encuentro fue breve pero muy importante. ella salvó su vida y le dijo que esperara a Inuyasha, pero ella no lo hizo su orgullo no se lo permitió. Al escuchar las palabras de la otra mujer su corazón saltó con la esperanza, pero su mente le ordenó irse, las cosas no podían ser, así que se marchó.

Los días posteriores sólo pensaba en si era verdad en si le importaba tanto a él, por momentos se sentía feliz pero eran sólo eso, momentos. Esperaba verlo, deseaba verlo pero algo se lo impedía la duda se encontraba clavada en su corazón y en su espíritu.

Pensó en qué hacer, pero la respuesta fue la misma, seguir con suplan y dejar atrás lo sucedido, eso la llenaba de tristeza pero su fortalez no resistiría aceptar amar sin tner la seguridad de ser amada.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out:  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Su desición fue clara no hubo dudas al hacerlo porque aunque la lastimara ella era su felicidad. Se sentía triste, olvidada e insignificante. Para él lo más importante era que su querida Kikyo estuviese viva y ahora que lo estaba de nuevo ella era igaul que antes sólo la segunda opción, la amiga inseparble, quién siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Su actitud era la de siempre, Inuyasha estaba actuando normal, se preocupaba por ella pero eso no significara que la amara, su corazón ya tenía dueña.

Hace mucho que decidí permanecer a tu lado, decidí estar contigo y amarte aunque tu no me amaras, haría lo que fuera por ti, desearía tener la oportunidad de probártelo pero no puedo. Haría lo que fuera por saber que me amas, por saber que sienter por mi lo que sientes por ella, Inuyasha, te amo y voy a permanecer contigo no importa lo que pase. -se decía sin cesar para auyentar al dolor de verse olvidada junto a Kikyo.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

Una idea cruzó su mente, la idea de elegir, ¿Y si las dos estuviesen en peligro? ¿Y si tuviese que elegir?

-Kikyo dio su vida por él, él daría su vida por kikyo, Inuyasha tu vida no le pertenece, sólo que eso no lo ves y eso duele, pero lo que duela más es que mi vida te pertenece y eso tampoco lo ves.

Te amo y nada de lo que pueda pasar va a cambiar eso, pero sé que tú no eres mio, que eres de ella y eso tampoco puede cambiar

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Sus mentes repetían las mismas palabras sin darse cuenta de que ambas estaban en un error.

FiN...

Bueno, pues escribí este fic en dos etapas depres, espero que haya quedado ben, lo que quise demostrar es uno, que Kikyo siente lo mismo que Aome sólo que su forma de enfrentarlo es alejándose de Inuyasha y dos, que él las quiere a ambas, sólo que de distinta forma. A una por lo que fueron y a otra por lo que es.


End file.
